Yulian Provoke/Abilities and Powers
Physical Abilities As leader of Red Storm, Yulian Provoke has immense physical strength even from the age of 15. Noya trained him to use Great Sword with one hand which he swings effortlessly. Yulian's sheer physical strength, superhuman resilience, and impressive dexterity is a result of Noya's training methods (such as being thrown from a mountain, chased by a monster, thrown into a sea filled with piranhas, etc...). The initial training consisted of three basics; breathing correctly, walking correctly and sleeping correctly. Fighting Style Yulian's fighting style consists of Heavenly Demon Aura and variety of martial arts skills. Although Yulian has learned from Noya to make use of any weapon - and anything as a weapon - Yulian primarily wields a massive Two-Handed sword and per Noya's teachings he uses it with one hand, allowing him great power and versatility. As Yulian trains he has learned to use his great sword as a shield while wielding a short sword, as well as use Heavenly Demon Aura to enhance his sword and unarmed techniques. Heavenly Demon Aura The core of Yulian's and Noya's chi-manipulation technique. The aura radiates power from the user, improving all physical abilities and providing magical protection. With focus the aura can be channeled externally into beams and manipulating forces, as well as being channeled into weapons. Heavenly Aura is similar to the Force used by master warriors of the desert and continental kingdoms but operates on completely different core principles. Heavenly Aura consists of at least 15 tiers of power; each level exponentially increasing in power and granting various new abilities. So far Yulian has sucessfulled used up to 7th tier capabilities although before casting away the Heavenly Demons power he was able to reach the 13th tier. As Yulian has progressed in strength and understanding, he has been able to manipulate the energy of his Aura to aid with recovery (for himself and others), manifest energy barriers to defend against attacks, and even engage in an increasing number of telekinetic techniques: controlling and throwing debris, swords, and even living creatures with his will. True Heavenly Demon State After mastering the 7th tier of Heavenly Demon Aura, Yulian has entered levels referred to as the True Heavenly Demon State. This has resulted in an increase in power, but considering Noya's concern about it and some of Yulian's unstable advances in power, there are likely dangers associated with these upper levels that have yet to be fully explained. God of War As a chosen warrior of the desert, and one who has successfully completed the Eight Trials of the Warrior Ceremony, Yulian Provoke now holds the rank and powers of a War God - a position previously exclusive to Venersis. While being a War God doesn't offer any instant improvements to his personal strength, Yulian is granted two powerful and unique abilities. Expanded Perception Through the numbered memorization training of the final trial, Yulian was forced to master the ability of quickly and effectively memorizing large areas of information, and be able to put that data to use. Ideally he can also apply this training to battle fields in order to be an extremely aware commander and know every aspect of his field of war. With the blessings of Warrior Ceremony this ability is expanded beyond human capability. Yulian is able to perfectly see a three-dimensional space (200 meters after his return - perhaps more as he trains) from an outside perspective, and constantly be aware of all action in this space, whether he can see it with his eyes or not. On a battlefield this skill is invaluable, and it will allow Yulian to read the flow of battle and react accordingly, avoiding all mistakes and surprises. In essence, if there is a chance at victory Yulian will always be able to see and act upon it. In smaller forms of combat, this perception allows Yulian to keep track of any enemies he is fighting no matter their position or if they are concealed, giving him superhuman reflexes and predictive abilities. King's Voice Granted by the spirit of an ancient Warrior Glow, this power seems to apply Force to Yulian's voice, and any command he issues with such intent compels the target to follow his orders. Not much of this power has been seen, but it was strong enough to force a giant magical beast to kneel - though not permanently. Equipment Noya has trained Yulian to fight with the mindset that anything can be a weapon, and with his Heavenly Demon Aura Yulian has made great use from many different weapons throughout the series, though with a clear preference for swords. Most common by far among his weapons is the iconic Desert Greatsword that he has trained with since the beginning. An ancient weapon relatively forgotten by the Pariea warriors, Yulian and Noya developed a unique fighting style focusing on strength, speed, and most notably, a one-handed emphasis. The immense size and weight of the sword was quite troublesome for Yulian in his youth, but after years of intense training it has become a weapon of extreme strength and versatility. It easily delivers strong blows on it's own, but also has the ability to be dual wielded with another sword, function as a shield (using the center handle), or even serve as an improvised surfboard. When acting undercover to support Prince Shaone during the Silence Civil War, Yulian wielded a pair of curved swords to conceal his identity. When aiding Winnie in protecting the Chaos Seal, Yulian was given an enchanted ring capable of protecting the wearer against all lower level magics. Though Yulian was at first skeptical of it's use, he has learned to appreciate the ring after seeing the immense power of high level sorcerers. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages